Sadness and love
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Natsu debe partir en busca del mago oscuro más fuerte de todos los tiempos, pero Lucy no soporta su marcha. ¿Qué le parecerá a Lucy? ¿Conseguirá detenerlo? Espero que les guste :3
1. Sadness and love

Hooola :3, nos volvemos a leer (?)

Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. (menos Gajeel, Gajeel es solo mio, grr xD)

Espero que os guste. Pienso continuarla.

* * *

**SADNESS AND LOVE**

**"Lo más triste no es que no haya parado de llorar, lo peor es que lloro desde que tú te marchaste haciendo una brecha a mi corazón, que era tuyo."**

Lucy se encontraba fregando los platos un poco desanimada mientras miraba a la gente traspasar la calle agobiada. De mientras, Natsu estaba comiendo lo más que podía con Happy engullendo la cola de un sabroso pescado frito.

-Natsu…-le llamó Lucy, apartando la vista de la ventana, terminando de lavar los últimos platos sucios.

-Dime…-dijo Natsu quedamente.

-No quiero que vayas.-dijo seriamente Lucy.

-Ya sabes que tengo que ir, es por el bien del gremio.

-Yo… ¿No puedo venir contigo, cómo en los viejos tiempos?-la voz de Lucy sonaba realmente desesperada.

-No te lo puedo permitir, si algo te ocurriera yo…Sabes que no puedes venir, es demasiado peligroso. No es como antes en que las misiones eran fáciles y divertidas, ahora me estoy enfrentando al mago más oscuro y temido de todos los tiempos, y solamente los dragon slayer pueden hacerle frente, tal y como dijo la profecía.

-¡Al diablo con la profecía! –gritó Lucy desesperadamente.

-Lucy, si yo no hago nada, puede que el mundo entero…

-¿Qué el mundo entero qué? ¿Desaparezca?-le gritó Lucy.

-Exacto.

-Bien. Ahora ponte en mi lugar. Tú eres mi mundo. Si desaparecieras no sabría que hacer.-profetizó cabizbaja.

Natsu tomó aire para suspirar, intentando saborear el olor característico de Lucy. Se levantó torpemente de la silla y abrazó a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo que ir.-dijo susurrándole mientras le masajeaba el pelo.

Lucy deshizo el abrazo paulatinamente, aunque seguían entrelazándose los brazos por sus espaldas, mientras se miraban a escasos centímetros.

-Siempre hemos hecho todo juntos, sin importar nada. ¿Por qué me quieres apartar de ti?-dijo mirándole a los ojos verdes del dragon slayer, con una mirada inocente.

-Porque con el paso del tiempo te has convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mi.-y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció al cruzársele un sentimiento de culpa.

-Te quiero.-dijo concisamente.

-Sabes que yo también.-dijo Natsu tristemente.

-Pues entonces quédate, por mí.

-Sabes que no puedo.

A Lucy le empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sal precipitándose hasta el final de su barbilla, pasando por sus labios, donde saboreaba un sabor la tristeza entremezclada con sal.

-¿Y si mueres?-preguntó inconscientemente.- ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver más? ¿Y si te ocurre algo?-dijo desesperante.

-Entonces mi vida habrá sido corta pero intensa. Sé que es egoísta, pero habrá sido la mejor época de mi vida, porque estaba junto a ti, y con eso tengo suficiente.-y le sonrió con tristeza.-Sécate las lágrimas.

El dragon slayer acarició los pómulos de Lucy cuidadosamente, intentando hacer desaparecer las lágrimas de su rostro, hasta que vio que era una tarea imposible.

-Prefiero vivir un minuto contigo a vivir eternamente sin ti.-Pensó en voz alta Lucy.

-Pues entonces convierte ese minuto en un infinito.-pronunció el pelirosa.

Y así pasaron la tarde, abrazados en el estrecho sofá de la habitación de Lucy, mientras Happy volaba libremente por el ventanal sin estorbarlos. Es lo menos que podía hacer cuando él mismo sabía que eran los últimos momentos en los que estarían juntos, y que al finalizar la tarde Natsu partiría lejos de ella, de sus brazos y de su mirada tierna y enamorada…sin saber si alguna vez volvería.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que os haya gustado :3 (vomitar arcoiris es sano de vez en cuando ;D)

Pienso continuarla con 2-3 capítulos.

Sí, lo sé, tengo pendiente muchos muchos muchos capítulos de The darkness of my love.

Dejarme reposar esta semana y la próxima prometo subir al menos 3 más.

Mientras tanto disfrutar con mis mini-fics ;D

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Destinos separados

**Capítulo 2: Destinos separados **

**"La manera en que una persona toma las riendas de su destino es más determinante que el mismo destino."**

Las horas habían pasado, y la tarde se hizo de noche. La luz de la luna alumbraba las calles de Magnolia, admirando la belleza de la luna reflejada en el canal de agua que pasaba por la ciudad. Natsu salió del portal observando el reflejo, iluminando las paredes de piedra con titilantes luces cristalinas. Era una ciudad bonita, después de todo. La echaría de menos. Se giró hacia la puerta del portal, y ahí estaba ella. Como un ángel salido de entre la oscuridad. El rastro de las lágrimas aún se veían cayendo por su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la luna y el reflejo de ella en el canal. El joven dragon slayer sintió una punzada de melancolía en el corazón, como una flecha clavada directamente en él. Le cogió de la mano instándola a salir de la puerta y caminar. No le importó lo más mínimo dejarse la puerta abierta, solo existía él y su aliento en manos del destino. Anduvieron en silencio camino al gremio, para despedirse de todos. Destino. Cruel destino, como lo odiaba. Quizás ella creyera al principio en él, esas meras casualidades que te hacían conocer a personas en las que, por caprichos del destino, nunca conocerías. Y así fue. ¿Quién si no hizo conocer a Natsu, cuando estaba ensimismada con aquel mago de pacotilla? El destino. El mismo destino que le trajo a él, ahora se lo arrebataba de entre sus brazos. De repente unas luces alcanzaron el rostro de la chica. Se irguió y vio a todos los integrantes del gremio ahí, parados, mirándola a ella y a él con la tristeza y la pena marcada en sus miradas, sin ningún reproche. No sabían que decir, ella lo notaba, así que simplemente se dejó caer en el hombro de Natsu, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, deseando que nada de lo que pasaba ocurría de verdad.

-Lucy…-le llamó Levy con tristeza.

Lucy se levantó del hombro de Natsu y abrió los ojos. De repente, vio a todos los integrantes que antes se encontraban a metros de distancia, al lado de ella, preocupados. Se tocó las mejillas levemente y pudo notar que estaban mojadas. Diablos, se prometió que no lloraría, que tendría que ser fuerte.

-Yo…Lo siento, no quería…

Y de pronto sintió un cálido abrazo rodeándola por su cintura torpemente. Un abrazo ansioso, ávido y codicioso. Un abrazo que no significaba nada, y lo significaba todo. Sintió el pecho del pelirosa arder con furia en sus mejillas, mientras notaba sus latidos acompasados y su aliento ardiente bufar entre su pelo. Levantó la cabeza hacia la mirada del pelirosa, que se la miraba directamente a centímetros de ella. Sus alientos se disipaban entre ellos sin previo aviso, acortando cada vez más esos cortos centímetros que le separaban de él.

-Te quiero.-se escuchó una voz ronca proveniente del pelirosa.

Y acto seguido acortaron las distancias hasta caer rendidos en un esplendoroso beso. Un beso anhelado y deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El primer beso de los dos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Lucy sintió como si le quitaran una parte vital de su vida. Sonrió con dulzura, con el sabor de los labios de Natsu en sus labios teñidos de un rojo encarnado.

-Yo también te quiero.-respondió la rubia.-Nuestro primer beso…y el último.-pensó en voz alta Lucy, inconscientemente.

-El último no. –le respondió el pelirosa, antes de volver a besarla de nuevo.

Y en ese momento lo supo. Supo que él volvería pasara lo que pasara, haría frente a Zeref y a cien como ellos si hacía falta, pero él nunca se detendría, nunca tiraría la toalla, porque él era así. No se dejaría morir a manos de un bastardo como ése. Solo le faltaba un poco de paciencia y esperanza.

-Natsu…

-Tranquila, no hace falta que digas nada.-dijo el pelirosa. Lucy tragó saliva intentando no llorar, aunque en su corazón sabía que él tenía razón. Todo lo que se había dicho ya estaba dicho, y no podía expresarse de otra forma que con un desesperado beso. Natsu le besó suavemente en la frente: un beso de protección y de esperanza. Lucy se sonrojó al ver como una acción tan romántica fuera hecha por un cabeza hueca como él, aunque, después de todo, él sería su cabeza hueca para siempre.

Al terminar el beso, Natsu la miró tranquilizándola.

-Te prometo que volveré. No quiero morir sin ver otra vez tu radiante sonrisa.-dijo desenfadado.

Ella sonrió levemente, y fue la primera vez que le creyó. Sabía que lo decía de verdad, que volvería junto a ella.

-Adiós, Luce.-dijo Natsu, mientras se dejaba ir de sus brazos para despedirse de todos los del gremio sonriéndoles con su característica sonrisa y decirles a todos que volvería.

Y mientras Lucy, acunada entre Levy y los demás, vio la espalda de su primer y único amor desvanecerse entre las sombras de la noche, suplicó al destino que no fuera duro con él, que no fuera cruel esta vez.

-Oye Lucy…-le llamó Levy al lado suyo-¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo?

...

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?

Espero críticas (constructivas) para hacer mis historias aún mejores ^^

Creo que le pondré uno o dos capítulos más y listos.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo!

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Ausencia

Buenas tardes ^^

Después de ver la película de Fairy Tail y morir de amor con el NALU del final, cuelgo aquí el tercer capítulo del fic.

¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ausencia**

**"Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."**

**Louis Charles Alfred De Musset**

_-Oye Lucy…-le llamó Levy al lado suyo-¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo?_

Lucy enarcó las cejas sin saber qué decir, con un rastro húmedo por sus mejillas.

-No… ¿Por qué?-inquirió la rubia.

-Ven.

Levy cogió a Lucy por el brazo suavemente y la apartó de la gente.

-Mira-dijo levantando el dedo meñique.- Cuenta la leyenda que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un _hilo rojo_ atado al dedo meñique. Dicen que por mucho que se distancien y pase el tiempo, nunca podrá romperse. –y le sonrió afablemente.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida al principio, sin entender dónde quería ir a parar.

-Quieres decir que…

-Exacto. Solo tienes que esperarle. –dijo colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Lucy sonrió al acto y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Levy.

-No hace falta que digas gracias-le susurró con los ojos cerrados en su espalda.-Las amigas están aquí para eso.

Se soltaron lentamente y se sonrieron.

-Me voy ya, Levy. Quiero irme a casa y descansar. –se despidió Lucy.

Se colocó bien la camiseta medio remangada, y se quitó el rastro de lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero, antes de despedirse de todos saludándolos desde la distancia. Verdaderamente, unirse a Fairy Tail había sido lo mejor que había hecho nunca. El cielo encapotado de nubes no dejaba ver ninguna estrella reluciente, y solo se dejaba ver algún atisbo de luz de luna pasar entre las nubes. Lucy se abrazó a ella misma a causa del frío de la noche. Era de madrugada y solamente andaba ella por las solitarias calles de Magnolia regreso a su casa. Levantó la mirada cuando vio el número de su piso y solamente apartó la puerta sin siquiera usar la llave. Quizás hubiera sido mejor cerrarla antes de salir y ser un poco más cuidadosa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se quitó los botines que le apretujaban las rodillas de estar todo el día con ellos puestos, y se dejó caer en lo ancho de la cama, mientras dejaba suelto su pelo de la pequeña coleta a la izquierda que llevaba habitualmente. Suspiró, mirando al techo. No habían pasado ni horas y ya le echaba de menos. Deslizó sus brazos por la cama, formando pequeñas arrugas en la lisa lona.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez. No tenía ganas ni siquiera de quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama. De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente. La leyenda que Levy le explicó. Puesto que tampoco tenía ganas de dormir, se levantó apresuradamente y rebuscó entre los libros que tenía bien colocados en una pequeña estantería que había ido reponiendo con el paso del tiempo. Se apresuró a quitar el libro que tenía en su mente y observó la portada.

Eran unas finas letras doradas escritas en cursiva, en las que se leía "_Leyendas mágicas"._ Pasó los dedos por la tapa y las letras doradas, notando el leve relieve de ellas. Lo abrió y avistó un índice del cual se componía por diversas historias y leyendas transmitidas desde hace siglos, por magos de todo el mundo. Posó su mirada rápidamente por todas las leyendas del índice, hasta encontrar con la correcta.

-La leyenda del hilo rojo…-leyó para ella misma. Pasó las páginas velozmente hasta llegar a la adecuada.

"_Un hilo rojo invisible para el ojo humano, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse y a estar juntos, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar y de las circunstancias. El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse."-_Leyó Lucy en su mente, mirando el encabezado.-"_Cuenta la historia que un anciano, habitante y nacido en la luna, sale cada noche y busca entre las almas desoladas aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, y, cuando las encuentra, las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan, y vuelvan a encontrarse."_

Lucy se releyó la leyenda entera entre otras anécdotas escritas sobre ello, hasta que se le cansaron los ojos. Dejó el libro encima de la mesilla de noche y se tumbó en la cama, cansada por el fatídico día. Miraba el techo pensativa, pensando que el destino hacía del amor algo demasiado efímero. Pensar que ayer se encontraba entre sus brazos y hoy puede que ya no fuera a verle más le provocaba un sentimiento de desolación total. "Demasiado inverosímil" pensó entre ella, y se dejó caer en un sueño profundo en las pocas horas que faltaba de noche.

Los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron las ventanas, filtrándose en el rostro de Lucy por las cortinas. Hizo un gesto de molestia y abrió los ojos lentamente. Había dormido unas pocas horas y unas pequeñas ojeras violáceas se dejaban ver en la parte inferior de sus ojos. Se asomó por la ventana, abriéndola y notando la brisa matutina acariciarle la cara. Levantó la mirada hacia el Sol, asomándose entre las colinas, mientras los rayos de sol reflectaban el canal de agua.

-¡Hola, Lucy! Te vemos muy bonita hoy.-saludó un hombre desde la barca que pasaba cada mañana y tarde por el canal.

-¡Gracias!-contestó Lucy, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Miró el Sol intentando no dañarle la vista, contemplando su majestuosidad, y no pudo evitar pensar en el chico. Brillante, enorme y resplandeciente. Sacó su brazo izquierdo por la ventana y lo aproximó hasta que su vista apreció como parecía que tocaba al enorme astro. "Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez"-pensó tristemente. Volvió a encogerse, dejando el brazo tocando la baranda del ventanal, y se lo quedó mirando pensativa. Ella parecía pensar en el chico siempre que miraba el Sol. Si cada día pensaba en él, parecía como si una pequeña parte estuviera con ella, pero realmente estaba a quilómetros y quilómetros de distancia.

Se irguió torpemente y fue al lavabo en busca de una buena ducha. Se vistió y calzó, y se encaminó hacia el gremio. Por muy dolida que estuviera, tenía que ir, ya que entrar ahí era como estar en su auténtico hogar.

-Buenos días.-dijo en voz floja, apoyada en las bisagras de las grandes puertas de madera de la entrada.

Inmediatamente la mayoría se giraron y fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Lucy?-preguntó Mirajane, quien ya se aproximaba a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Pensábamos que después de lo ocurrido…querrías estar sola o en tu casa.-dijo intentando que la chica no recordara la noche pasada.

-Ah, gracias por preocuparos, pero me siento más bien aquí, con vosotros. Después de todo Fairy Tail es mi familia.-dijo mientras intentaba sonreír amargamente. Mirajane asintió y se dirigió a la barra del bar.

Pasó el día en el gremio, mientras veía a sus amigos intentando arrancarle alguna sonrisa, o intentando que no pensara en ello, pero absolutamente nada le quitaba al pelirosa de su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo chicos, voy a despejarme un poco mientras doy una vuelta por la ciudad.-dijo ya entrado el mediodía. Los demás asintieron mientras la miraban desconsoladamente.

Definitivamente, nada era lo mismo sin Natsu.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Quizá un capítulo un poco pesado ¿no?

Dejando eso de lado, espero que os haya gustado y muchas muchas gracias por leerlo.

Y que sepáis que con cada review que veo muero de amor con vuestras respuestas :3

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Distancia

**¡Buenas!**

**Ya sabéis que intento subir caps lo más pronto que puedo. Pero he descubierto que mi ordenador nuevo no tiene word (SÍ, AHORA ME ENTERO QUE ES DE PAGO) y el que estoy utilitzando no tiene corrector, así que si véis alguna falta, os pido 1234876542324 perdones.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Distancia**

**"El amor y la distancia son como el fuego y el viento. A los grandes el segundo los enciende y a los pequeños los apaga."**

_-Natsu, démonos prisa, ya tiene que estar cerca._

_-Sí. -afirmó el pelirosa mientras volvía a andar, dejando de contemplar las estrellas y la luna en el oscuro cielo._

_-Oye...-le llamó un joven chico que había conocido en un lugar remoto, dejándole acompañarle durante su viaje.-Tengo una pregunta._

_Natsu se encogió de hombros._

_-Dime._

_-¿Porqué cada noche te quedas ensimismado mirando la luna?-dijo directo el chico._

_Natsu resopló._

_-Es algo muy personal. Me recuerda a una amiga lejana que tengo en mi ciudad._

_El joven asintió, sabiendo que no era un tema que le gustara recordar al pelirosa. Aún así la curiosidad quiso ganarle la partida, y no pudo evitar preguntarle más acerca de la chica._

_-¿Y porqué te recuerda a ella?_

_Suspiró. ¿Es que no podía dejarle en paz? _

_-Ya te he dicho que es personal, pero...Al mirar las estrellas me acuerdo de ella. Tan brillantes, tan perfectas en el firmamento...es como si iluminaran la oscuridad._

_El chico le miró extrañado._

_-Oye...¿La echas de menos?_

_El dragon slayer no le respondió, solamente asintió lentamente. El joven notó que le dió en el clavo, y que la echaba demasiado de menos._

-¡Lucy!-se escuchó una aguda voz entre las sábanas.

Ella lo ignoró por completo, intentando seguir durmiendo.

-¡Lucy, ya es hora de levantarse! -siguó insistiendo el pequeño gato azul.

Ella abrió los ojos, furiosa, levantándose inconscientemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-No quiero estar solo sin Natsu, y...he decidido vivir contigo.

Ella lo miró, incrédula. ¿Vivir con Happy? Bueno, supongo que después de todo se sentiría solo sin Natsu y también lo estaba pasando igual de mal que ella.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

-Dímela.

-No me despiertes más.-dijo mirándole furiosa.

-¡Aye!-asintió el gato, sonriendo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Natsu se fue, y ya nada era igual en el gremio. Era como si el tiempo pasara rápido para ellos, pero para Lucy pasaba relativamente lento. Ya no era lo mismo sin él. Se levantó con gesto monótono y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Lucy...-le llamó el gato alado desde la otra punta de la habitación.-Tengo hambre...

-Pues come. Coge lo que más te apetezca.-respondió antes de darle un bocado a su tostada con mantequilla.

-¡Aye!-asintió mientras cogía un trozo de pescado de su frigorífico.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos mientras comían. Después Lucy se levantó y se preparó para ir visitar a los del gremio, ya que hacía unos días que no daba indicios de vida.

Al llegar a las majestuosas puertas de madera noble del gremio, todos le recibieron con las manos abiertas.

-¡Lucy!-gritó Levy acercándose y abrazando a su amiga.-¿Qué tal? ¿Porqué no has venido al gremio estos días?

-Me encontraba mal, pero ya estoy mejor.

Levy asintió.

-Gehé-se rió una misteriosa voz entre las sombras.-Me voy ya, Levy. Luego te veo.

La peliazul se giró y se le sonrojaron los pómulos. Lucy lo contemplaba todo extrañamente sin sorprenderse.

-V...vale Gajeel.

Y dicho esto el dragon slayer de hierro se fue por la misma puerta que había entrado Lucy.

-Mirajane...-le llamó acercándose.

-Dime, Lucy.

-¿Habéis tenido noticias de él?

Mira se le quedó mirando pensativa y con tristeza. Eso significaba que no.

-Espera...Sí. Ves al piso de arriba, creo que nos ha mandado una carta para saber como va.

A Lucy le brillaron los ojos de la alegría, corriendo hacia el segundo piso no sin antes agradecerle a Mira la información.

Entró rápidamente y pudo ver el gran tablón de madera donde se presentaban las misiones de clase S, las más peligrosas, y, entre todas ellas, se apreciaba un pequeño hueco donde se había arrancado la misión que cogió Natsu: vencer a Zeref.

Lucy suspiró. Quizás él terminaría como el padre de Canna, Gildartz. Quizás era tan fuerte que le necesitarían en misiones más complicadas, y no le vería en años. Cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia la mesa que se encontraba justo abajo, con dos cartas de color rosado desgastadas, en donde se apreciaba que una ya había sido abierta.

Primero tomó la abierta, y empezó a leer desmesuradamente.

_"Para el gremio de Fairy Tail:_

_Ahora mismo estoy en mitad de una gran travesía hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra Zeref, acompañado de un joven que dice asegurarme que conoce el camino. Según él, faltan pocos días para llegar hacia Zeref, assí que de momento no hay que preocuparse por nada. Tengo un plan ya trazado y espero que funcione. Ahora mismo no os lo puedo explicar con más detalles, puesto que las fuentes de correos no son muy fiables, pero más adelante intentaré pasárosla. No os preocupéis._

_¡Venceré!_

_Natsu."_

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreir. Al menos de momento estaba a salvo, al menos por unos pocos días. Ésa era la forma de ser de Natsu: clara, concisa y decidida. "¡Venceré!". Releyó la misma palabra unas cuantas veces, pensando en lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Luego, dejó suavemente la carta plegándola con las mismas arrugas con las que se encontró y cogió la siguiente carta con igual semblante, solo que en este caso ponía en el sobre "_Para Lucy"_.

_"Para mi querida Luce:_

_Ya han pasado tres semanas y media desde que nos separamos. No puedes llegar a saber cuanto te echo de menos ahora mismo. Echo de menos tu mirada provocándome una sonrisa, tús ojos...Todo. No hace falta que te preocupes por nada, estoy bien, aunque el chico que me acompaña es un poco pesado, por mucho que sea buena persona. Todo el día me pregunta por ti y mi relación contigo. ¡Un día ma hartaré y le calcinaré! _

_Ya sabes que es broma, a tí no te gustaría que lo hiciera (aunque no prometo nada).También echo un montón de menos a Happy, y espero que le estés cuidando bien, aunque no echaré de menos la forma en que me despierta (supongo que si está viviendo contigo me entenderás). Ya queda poco para mi encuentro contra Zeref, pero no quiero que te preocupes. Ya sabes que venceré. Es una promesa, y también sabes que los magos de Fairy Tail siempre tienen que cumplirlas._

_Siento decirte que no me puedes responder ni enviar nada, ya que el correo no es nada fiable y si dijera mi ubicación me metería en problemas. Estoy conociendo a otro dragon slayer como yo, así que al menos no estoy solo. Intentaré enviarte alguna más antes de la confrontación._

_Muy cálidamente,_

_Tu Natsu."_

Unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas saladas mojaban el suave papel de la carta. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Lucy estaba sonriendo. Había prometido que vencería, y con eso a ella le bastaba. Se pasó la manga de su camisa por su rostro e intentó hacer desaparecer el rastro de las lágrimas. Bufó. Volvió a dejar la carta bien plegada y metida en el sobre y se la llevó, despidiéndose del gremio.

Se hizo de noche, y Happy había vuelto de, según él, su primera cita con Charle. Se encontraba un poco desanimado, así que Lucy le dió algunas palmaditas en señal de apoyo.

-No aceptó mi pescado.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquilo, algún día lo hará.

Lucy se pasó parte del día releyendo la carta que le había enviado especialmente para ella. Estaba echa de su puño y letra y eso le satisfacía. Al hacerse de noche, sus ojos se cansaron y ya no pudo releer más la carta, así que se dedicó a mirar el cielo oscuro desde la ventana, admirando el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el canal de agua, mientras Happy la miraba sin hablar.

-Lucy...

-Dime.-dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-¿Echas de menos a Natsu?

No hubo respuesta. Simplemente suspiró y asintió con pesadez. Sabiendo de antaño que el gato alado ya tendría que saber que le echaba de menos cada minuto que pasaba.

Happy no quiso intervenir en sus pensamientos durante el resto de la noche, dejándola contemplar la luna hasta caerse rendida de sueño.

-Te echo de menos, Natsu.-fue lo último que el pequeño gato alcanzó a oir, antes de que se quedara dormida profundamente.

* * *

Ue, creo que voy a tener que hacer avanzar esta historia de una manera más no sé...¿Dramática? Ya veré lo que hago con este final :'3

Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla ;D

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Pérdida

**Pérdida**

Tres años. Habían pasado tres años desde que Lucy recibió lo que sería su última carta. La última carta en la que, entre tintes rojos y oscuros surgían del papel plasmado en escasas palabras que pudo llegar a escribir por ella.

Y esa era su única debilidad. Esa carta.

Porque ella había conseguido acomodarse económicamente, cada día se hacía más fuerte y incluso algunas veces salía con aquel chico que conoció en la biblioteca. Y cada día se mentía a si misma. Sonreír, fingir que eres feliz, y volver a casa para leer esa maldita carta. Era lo único que podía hacer. Era la única cosa tangible que podía tener en sus manos para que su mente no se precipitara a lo vacío, a lo insustancial, y se pudiera permitir una pequeña prueba de que él existió. De que él, en un escaso tiempo, fue de ella.

Volvía de las misiones que le encomendaban, cada vez más difíciles, se tumbaba en el sillón y cogía la carta que se encontraba siempre debajo de su almohada; la leía pausadamente, suspiraba y hacía como si nada hubiera pasado. Y todo el mundo pensaba que ella era feliz. Después de tres años y la respuesta de esa carta, ¿Quién iba a tener esperanzas de que él siguiera vivo? Todos lo pasaron mal, por supuesto; Todos lloraron su pérdida. Pero la única que lamentaba la terrible deidad cruel y amarga cada día desde que ese fatídico día llegó en forma de carta, era ella.

Sentía que lo tenía todo y no tenía nada a la vez. La extraña sensación de que la única pieza que te unía al puzzle desaparecía y, entonces, lo único que te quedaba era intentar unirse de alguna forma u otra, aunque sabías que en el fondo nunca más encajarías sin aquella pieza.

-¿Lucy?

Ella pegó un respingo.

-Loki...¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se incorporó a su lado, meditabundo.

-He venido a decirte que estoy harto de verte de esta forma.

-¿De qué forma?

Lucy parpadeó perpleja.

-Lucy, tú...Se muy bien como eres, después de todo soy una de tus llaves. Y eso me da ciertos privilegios, como saber el estado de ánimo de la persona que me tiene.

Ella enmudeció. No quería hablar de eso ahora, sencillamente se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Lucy, no te estoy diciendo que intentes olbidar a Natsu, pero...-ella cerró los ojos al sentir su nombre.-...Pero tendrías que ir dejándolo pasar. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo. Todo ésto ya me lo se, Loki. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

"¿Pero qué? Qué él forma parte de mi y me niego a aceptar su pérdida como los otros asimilaron tan rápidamente."

-Pero nada.

-¿Entonces?

Loki bufó.

-¿Sabes? Te estas volviendo muy fuerte, sobretodo en estos tres años. Ya dominas más técnicas y eres capaz de invocar a más de tres seres celestiales. Pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Pero los magos no son solamente fuertes físicamente. También lo tienen que ser psicológicamente, y tú no lo estas siendo. Tienes que ser sensata. Ya han pasado tres años y tienes...necesitas asimilarlo.

Ella no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de prometer algo que no cumpliría. Ni tan solo dedicarle algunas palabras para que estuviera tranquilo; sabía que no lo estaría, porque la conocía.

-Se me acaba el poder, tengo que marcharme.

Loki volvió a suspirar, cansado.

-Intenta hacer lo que te he dicho, ¿Vale?

Ella asintió, mientras veía como se iba evaporando hasta desaparecer.

Se tumbó en la cama y decidió creer, por una vez en su vida, en las palabras de Loki.

Así que, desdobló su almohada y deshizo la carta rota y mojada de anteriores lágrimas que había ido desechando en estos tres años, y se dispuso a leerla por última vez.

"_Querida Luce,_

_Se que hace tiempo que no te escribía, pero no he podido permitírmelo. Tengo que ser claro contigo, creo que no podré volver a Magnolia. Algo más grande que incluso el Etherion se va a lanzar en la isla en la que justo ahora estoy pisando. Y tengo que estar aquí para impedir que Zeref escape de la isla. _

_No voy a dejar que Zeref destruya tu futuro, eso tenlo por seguro. Y si quizá me cueste la vida hacerlo, lo haré. Ya me conoces. _

_Me iré de este mundo siendo egoista, llevándome conmigo tu amor, pero es algo que debo hacer por ti. Así que, me iré con un solo pensamiento en mi mente: te quiero. No lo olvides ni un solo segundo de tu vida._

_Muy cálidamente,_

_Tu Natsu."_


End file.
